The National Network of Libraries of Medicine program is intended to provide health science practitioners, investigators, educators, and administrators with timely, convenient access to information. The program is coordinated by the National Library of Medicine and carried out through a nation-wide network of more than 3,300 health science libraries and information centers. It incorporates the individual health practitioner within the institutional network by involving all of the libraries in the Network in establishing direct contact with health professionals. The Network also includes eight Regional Medical Libraries, or RMLs. These are major institutions designated by NLM to administer and provide backup services in each of eight geographical regions. Objectives for the RMLs are: to promote awareness of and access to biomedical information resources for health professionals through expanded and targeted outreach programs, to develop and improve the biomedical information resources in the regions, and to support the sharing of these resources within the regions and throughout the nation. Region 5 provides service to the states of Arkansas, Louisiana, New Mexico, Oklahoma, and Texas.